


An early morning retrospective

by CustardCreamies



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for series 6 episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Humphrey wakes up the next morning in London and not Saint Marie.(Follows on from episode 6 of series 6)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's just a tiny drabble I thought of Humphrey waking up on his first morning with Martha. I hope you enjoy!

Humphrey wakes to weak morning sunlight shining through the curtains, surprised for a second that it's not bright and dazzling, and sees the figure lying sound asleep next to him. 

Martha is next to him. 

He's in London with Martha.

He has decided to stay with her. 

These thoughts all assault him at once and he blinks in amazement for a second. 

He isn't on Saint Marie any more. 

He's in dark drab London. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Humphrey looks down at Martha and runs a hand through her hair. He thinks to himself he would trade a thousand Island Paradises to be with her. 

He would never leave her again. 

Martha stirs at his gentle caresses and she smiles at him, that wonderful amazing smile she had given him all those months ago that had made him fall in love with her. 

"Good morning" she says as she leans up to kiss him. 

Humphrey kisses her back, thinking he would never get tired of kissing her or being near her. 

When they part from the kiss, she's giving him a softer smile, concern in her eyes. 

"Are you okay? You seemed lost in thought?" Martha asks, reaching out to take Humphrey's hand. 

"I'm fine" Humphrey murmurs "I'm just thinking" 

"About what?" Martha asks as she moves to cuddle next to him, Humphrey moves his arm so she can lay her head on his chest.

"About how wonderful you are and how lucky I am" Humphrey responds, emotion in his voice.

Martha glances up at him and her eyes sparkle with relief "You know, I was just thinking the same thing about you" 

Humphrey smiles at her, he knew she had been worried that he was missing Saint Marie. But he wasn't. He had been so unhappy when Martha had left, now he was with her again he felt complete. 

Humphrey gently kissed the top of Martha's head and settled them both down on the bed so he could cuddle her. 

"I love you" Humphrey whispers into Martha's hair. 

"I love you too" Martha replies, snuggling into him with a happy sigh. 

Humphrey finds himself drifting back into sleep with her, happy and content for the first time ever in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
